


Because You Like Me

by sunwoo



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwoo/pseuds/sunwoo
Summary: Yeonjun is in the most unbelievable kind of trouble, and Soobin risks his life to help him.





	Because You Like Me

Soobin was running.

He shouldn’t have let Yeonjun leave that morning. He shouldn’t have watched Yeonjun get excited about volunteering at a Febreze testing lab. He shouldn’t have told Yeonjun that it was a good idea to volunteer at a sketchy lab downtown.

He was completely out of breath by the time he got down to the laboratory Yeonjun went to this morning. He bursted through the front doors and stormed over to the front desk.

“I was informed Choi Yeonjun was in danger. I want to see him,” he said to the woman sitting in the chair in front of him. “Now.”

The woman slowly looked up from the computer. “Young man, that is not the proper way to speak to adults.”

“Stop playing fucking games with me. What did you fucking do to him?” Soobin was fuming.

“Young man, you’re extremely disrespectful—”

“Do you think I fucking care about being disrespectful right now? Tell me where Yeonjun is right fucking now!” He slammed on the desk, startling the woman.

Soobin wasn’t usually such a rude person, especially to those older than him, but his morals didn’t matter anymore. He just had to know where Yeonjun was.

The woman looked irritated, mad even, but she didn’t speak for a few seconds. 

Soobin was about to explode. Anger and fear were oozing through his veins as he waited for her to speak. 

Clicking away on her computer, she finally spoke. “Choi Yeonjun was taken to Blue Orangeade Hospital half an hour ago.”

Soobin was running (again).

He struggled to take his phone out of his front pocket as he ran, so he wasn’t able to take it out once he stopped at a crosswalk.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Beomgyu… answer…” He was looking around as he stood there, waiting for his friend to answer the call.

The crossing sign changed from red to green, and he began to run again, pushing through the crowd of people around him.

“Soobin hyung? Are you with Yeonjun hyung?” Beomgyu asked.

“No. God, I went to the lab, and the stupid lady got mad at me for being disrespectful or whatever, and then she told me Yeonjun hyung is in the hospital. I’m going there now,” Soobin responded, and he heard movement on the other side of the call.

“Which one? I’ll come, too. Should I get Taehyun and Kai, too?”

“No, no, no, no, no. Don’t bring them. I don’t know how Yeonjun hyung is doing, and I don’t want to scare them. You can come if you want. He’s at Blue Orangeade Hospital. Oh, I’m here now. I’ll see you when you get here, okay?” Soobin stopped running as soon as he got inside the building, one hand on his knee as he was attempting to regain his breath.

“Okay, hyung. He’ll be okay, right? Our hyung will be okay?” Beomgyu asked, and Soobin sighed.

“He will. Don’t worry, Beomgyu,” Soobin said, and Beomgyu ended the call.

Soobin went over to the front desk. “Can I see Choi Yeonjun?”

The woman (who was much much younger than the one at the laboratory) looked at Soobin. “Patient Choi Yeonjun got here…” She checked something on her computer. “53 minutes ago. No visitors allowed to see him yet.”

“Please… I have to see him. I don’t even know what happened to him…” Soobin said, desperately.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you’ll have to wait until visiting hours start. Please take a seat in the waiting area for now.” She smiled at him, and Soobin internally cursed her for being able to smile at him like that when he was about to cry, yell, or both any second now.

He sat down in a corner by himself. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything. He didn’t want to check his social media. He didn’t want to listen to music. He didn’t want to watch the television that was playing a kids movie.

Minutes felt like hours to Soobin, so when Beomgyu arrived, looking for him, he felt a little relieved.

“Beomgyu!” He shouted, and the younger boy walked over to where he was sitting.

“Did you see him yet?” Beomgyu asked, sitting in between Soobin and another man.

“No,” Soobin said. He sat back and looked at the ceiling. “We have to wait until he can have visitors. The woman at the front desk didn’t even tell me what happened to—”

“Excuse me, are you two waiting to see patient Choi Yeonjun?”

Soobin and Beomgyu looked at the woman quickly. “Yes,” the said in unison.

“Choi Yeonjun can have visitors now. Come with me.”

Hallway after hallway. Door after door. Happiness. Sadness. Fear. Soobin could hear and feel all of this emotions as he passed by other patients’ rooms, and he was sure Beomgyu did too.

Beomgyu looked scared. Soobin thought that maybe he shouldn’t have let Beomgyu come here with him.

“Hey…” Soobin whispered to Beomgyu. He reached over and held his hand. “Hyung will be okay.” 

Beomgyu looked at Soobin and nodded, although he didn’t seem too sure.

“Alright, boys. Here’s Choi Yeonjun’s room. You have 20 minutes.”

Soobin took a deep breath and stepped inside before Beomgyu, and he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but when he saw Yeonjun strapped to kinds of wires, he burst into tears.

He let go of Beomgyu’s hand and kneeled down next to Yeonjun, crying so so hard that he didn’t even notice Beomgyu standing next to him.

“Is… is he…” Beomgyu started, but Soobin couldn’t stop crying to answer him.

“He’s not dead, if you were wondering,” a voice stated. Soobin looked up, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and held in another sob.

“Are you a doctor?” Beomgyu asked, sniffling. Soobin could tell he had been crying, too, but maybe not as loudly as he had (or maybe it was as loudly as he was crying, and Soobin just didn’t notice).

The man didn’t seem like a doctor at all. He wasn’t even wearing a white coat or a name tag like everyone else in the hospital seemed to wear.

“Not exactly. Not from this hospital, really. I’m Doctor Kim. I’m from the laboratory he just came in from,” he said, and Soobin stood up.

“You did this to him?!” Soobin yelled, and Beomgyu held Soobin back as he tried to punch the man.

“Well, you see. We were using him as an experiment—”

“You experimented on Yeonjun hyung?!” Soobin yelled, and Beomgyu whispered to him, telling him to stop yelling.

“He volunteered to test these new bottles of Febreze that were supposed to work differently than the Febreze you and I know about today when in contact with human skin, but… well, that’s not why he came to see us today. You see, my company and I, we work with very advanced technology, and it develops very quickly, so we have to keep up with it in order to understand it. We gave him a pill—it’s not dangerous at all, so don’t worry about that—which connected him to a virtual world; we call it HitBig. The doctors at this hospital will tell you he’s in a coma, but really, he’s just in HitBig right now. It’s like a virtual reality game, but we’re not really sure if it’s safe to be in it, especially for long periods of time.”

Soobin looked over at Yeonjun on the hospital bed. Yeonjun seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his chest rising up and down as he breathed at a constant rate.

“Even when he found out we weren’t testing Febreze on him, he never once argued. He said something about hoping to help future generations by testing out our technology first. He’s very kind and generous, that boy.”

“I want him out of there,” Soobin said. “I don’t care how he’s helping you. I want him out.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that. The major thing we need him to test out is how to… get out of HitBig since it’s currently impossible for someone to do it from this world. We told him what to do once he got in there, but he’s taking longer than we thought. We thought there might’ve been a problem, so he was taken here,” Doctor Kim said.

At that moment, Beomgyu’s phone started ringing. “I’m sorry. It’s Taehyun. I’ll go take this.”

Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun then Soobin with teary eyes, and then left the room.

“Before you get any more angry with me, I’d like to propose an idea to you. You could help him, actually. It would also help us find out if more than one person can be in HitBig at once, so…” Doctor Kim took out a bottle of pills and shook them.

“H-how would I help him?” Soobin asked. He was starting to gain hope that Yeonjun would get out of there as soon as possible.

“I’ll give it to you as straightforward as possible. You get in there and find a building. It’s really big and has a clock on the front, except this clock is backwards. Go in that building and get to room 312 on the third floor. There should be a computer with a program already running. It’ll ask for a password. Type in ‘hitbig505’ and you should both be out of HitBig. You have to be together though, in contact, or else only whoever typed in the password comes back into the real world. Got it?” 

Soobin’s mind was running 50 miles per hour. He blinked a couple times, and looked around for something to write with. He spotted a pen on a counter across the room, pulled his long shirt sleeve up, and wrote down the basics of what Doctor Kim just told him on his arm in black ink.

His arm read: “building w/ backwards clock, room 312, computer, hitbig505, contact w/ yeonjun.”

“Okay, got it…” Soobin said. “I just take the pill, and that’s it?”

“Yes. That’s it. Do sit down though because you will be unconscious here,” Doctor Kim said, handing him a pill.

Someone knocked on the door, and Beomgyu walked in and sighed.

“Taehyun and Kai are coming. I told them that Yeonjun hyung was okay, but they insisted on coming,” Beomgyu said. He then saw Soobin holding a pill. “Hyung…”

“Beomgyu, I have to help Yeonjun hyung. I’ll be back really soon though, okay? If Kai and Taehyun ask, tell them I’m asleep. Please don’t scare them. They’re younger than us; you know how they’ll get,” Soobin told Beomgyu, who looked really confused.

“Hyung, what if you get stuck in there, too?” Beomgyu teared up again. 

“I won’t, Beomgyu. I promise,” Soobin held Beomgyu’s hand tightly. “I won’t get stuck in there.”

Beomgyu nodded. “Okay. Good luck, hyung.”

Soobin smiled at Beomgyu and pulled over a chair so he could sit next to Yeonjun. Doctor Kim passed him a cup of water, and Soobin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“I won’t be here when you come back. I’m not supposed to be here,” Doctor Kim said. “When you both get back, you’ll have to find me at the laboratory.”

Soobin nodded, looked at Yeonjun, put the pill in his mouth, and gulped down the water.

He put the cup down near him and laid his head on the bed next to Yeonjun.

The last thing he heard before he left the world was a nurse knocking and coming inside to tell them their visiting time was over.

When Soobin woke up, we was laying on the side of a fountain. He was in the same position he was in when he laid next to Yeonjun in the real world.

He looked around him and saw people walking around him, cars driving around him, and very very tall buildings around him, too.

“I don’t remember Seoul looking like this… I’m kind of hungry,” Soobin said to himself. He felt his pocket for his wallet but couldn’t find it. “Oh. Maybe I have spare money on me.” 

He checked all his pockets, but couldn’t find anything except for his phone. “Maybe I can call Taehyun! He always has money. Maybe he’ll let me borrow some.”

But his phone wouldn’t turn on.

“Weird. I thought I charged it,” Soobin scratched the top of his head in confusion.

“Why are you talking to yourself like that? People probably think you’re weird, Soobin.”

Soobin looked up and saw Yeonjun smiling at him. “Oh, Yeonjun hyung! Do you have money? I’m really hungry, but I don’t have my wallet for some reason.”

“I might,” Yeonjun said. His tongue poked out of his mouth as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple bills. “I do! We should go eat. You don’t have to worry about paying me back, though.”

“Thanks, hyung. You’re the best,” Soobin smiled, and the two headed to a nearby restaurant.

“This place looks so cool. I don’t think I’ve been here before,” Yeonjun said as he sat down at a table. Soobin sat down across from him and took a look around.

“Me neither. What kind of food do they even have here?” Soobin asked, and just as he did, a waitress walked up to them and handed them menus. 

“Hello. Would you like today’s special?” She asked happily. She kept looking at Yeonjun up and down, and Soobin didn’t like it.

“Um,” Soobin started, trying to get the waitress’ attention away from Yeonjun. “No, thank you. Could you give us some time to order?”

The waitress gave Soobin was seemed like a forced smile. “Yes. Of course I can.”

As soon as she left, Soobin relaxed.

“Hyung, I didn’t like the way she was looking at you,” Soobin said, and Yeonjun’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Yeonjun asked. He then raised his eyebrow. “Were you jealous?”

“Jealous? Hyung, we’re not even dating or anything. It’s just that she looks way older than you, and I didn’t like it.” Soobin ran a hand through his hair out of nervousness. “It’s hot in here.”

Soobin pulled up both of his shirt sleeves in an attempt to cool down a little. Yeonjun pointed at his arm. “Soobin, what’s that?”

“What’s what?” Soobin asked, looking down at his arm. “I don’t remember—”

He suddenly got a piercing headache, groaning as he placed his head in his hands. “Fuck, I—”

Then, it all came back to him. Yeonjun being in the hospital, Doctor Kim giving him directions to follow in order to get out of HitBig, him having to get Yeonjun out of there.

Soobin stood up abruptly, startling Yeonjun. “Hyung, we have to go. Now.”

“But I thought you were hungry. Soobin, are you okay?” Yeonjun asked. 

Soobin nodded and grabbed Yeonjun’s arm. “Hyung, there’s something we have to do. Eating can wait.”

Soobin lead the older boy out of the restaurant and motioned for him to follow him onto the street. 

“Soobin, you’re really acting weird today,” Yeonjun said. “What is on your arm anyways? Is that why you’re like this?”

Soobin looked down at the writing on his arm. “Hyung, I’m going to tell you something, and I don’t know if you’ll believe me.” 

“What? You like me?”

Soobin’s eyes widened, and he turned to Yeonjun quickly. “Why would you think that’s what I’m going to tell you?”

“You like me, don’t you? I feel like I remember someone telling me that, but I can’t remember who…” Yeonjun started to say.

Soobin let out a frustrated sigh. “Was it Kai? I swear that kid doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.”

“Who’s Kai?”

“Hyung, now you’re the one acting weird. Kai, as in Huening Kai… the youngest person in our friend group… he introduced us to Taehyun and Beomgyu… is none of this ringing a bell?” Soobin asked.

“No… no, I don’t know any of the people you just mentioned,” Yeonjun said. 

Soobin was beginning to worry. If Yeonjun couldn’t even remember the names of their best friends, he could start forgetting other things, too. “We need to hurry, then. I’ll explain it to you on the way. Now, have you seen a big building with a clock on it around here?”

Yeonjun nodded. “Yeah, city hall. How come you don’t know about the buildings in our city? We’ve lived here for forever.”

The two began walking towards city hall, and Soobin began to explain. “This is going to sound crazy to you, and I don’t blame you because if someone was telling me this, I wouldn’t believe them either… so… this isn’t real, hyung. It’s a virtual world. A scientist doctor dude put you in here, and I came here to take you out of here because you’re in the hospital, well, in the real world, you are, and everyone thinks you’re in a coma. Basically, the scientist doctor dude gave me directions on how to get the both of us out of here, and I wrote it on my arm. I guess when I arrived here, I didn’t have any memory of what happened before I got here, and I guess that’s what happened to you, too, and because you’ve been here longer than me, you’re starting to lose more memories.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Yeonjun waved his hands in front of him. “So none of this is real?” 

“Yeah. It’s a virtual world. It’s called HitBig, and we need to go to this building and follow these directions to get out,” Soobin said.

Yeonjun stopped in his tracks. “Soobin, you know I don’t like pranks. Do you really think I’d believe something like this? You just made up some random names and came up with a ridiculous story to mess with me.” 

“Yeonjun hyung, I’m not kidding right now. Why would I make this up? Please just come with me. Even if I’m lying to you, you aren’t losing anything by coming with me.”

Yeonjun thought about it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. “Fine. I’ll come with you, but I think you’re just doing this because you like me.”

“Hyung, will you give that up?” Soobin asked, and Yeonjun shook his head with a smile.

Soobin spent the rest of the walk to city hall looking at his arm. The plan didn’t seem too hard. All he had to do was type in a password.

“Okay, this is city hall,” Yeonjun said. Soobin looked up and immediately noticed the clock.

The clock was running clockwise.

“This isn’t it. It’s supposed to be going counterclockwise. The building has to have a clock that’s going the opposite way,” Soobin said, losing a lot of hope. “Why isn’t it going counterclockwise?”

“I don’t think there’s a clock that runs counterclockwise here, Soobin,” Yeonjun said. He put a hand on Soobin’s shoulder. “Are you sure it was supposed to be counterclockwise? What did you write down?”

Yeonjun looked down at Soobin’s arm. “That says backwards, not counterclockwise.”

“Well, isn’t that the same thing? A clock that’s backwards isn’t running clockwise, it’s running counterclockwise.”

“Maybe it means something else… hey! Look!” Yeonjun pointed at the clock. “The ‘12’ is backwards, see? Is that what it means by ‘backwards?’”

Soobin looked up immediately, and Yeonjun was right. Not just the ‘12’ was backwards, but all the numbers were backwards. “Yeonjun Hyung, you’re a genius! This is the building then! Wait, how come you’re helping? I thought you didn’t believe me.”

“I still don’t believe you, but you seem to really want me to play along,” Yeonjun said with a wink. “Let’s go. What do we have to do next?”

“We…” Soobin looked down at his arm again. “We have to go to room 312 on the third floor.”

“How will we get up there? I don’t think they let just anybody up there,” Yeonjun said.

“We’ll figure it out once we’re in there,” Soobin said. He was already opening the door when he said it, and Yeonjun followed closely behind.

The building was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Dozens of workers poured in and out of rooms on all the visible floors from where they were standing. Many of them shuffled past them with piles of papers and tablets in their hands.

“Soobin… there’s a lot of security guards here looking at us… if you’re gonna do something, you might want to do it now,” Yeonjun whispered.

Soobin came up with an idea that was definitely not a good one at all, but he didn’t have any other choice. “I need a distraction, hyung.” 

Yeonjun looked at him in disbelief. “What?”

“Just distract everyone. I have an idea,” Soobin said.

Yeonjun stood there with a blank face for a couple seconds before he let out a deep sigh and cleared his throat. He began singing. Everyone, including the receptionists and staff, turned to look at Yeonjun, and once they did, Soobin slowly walked off the side of the lobby. 

No one was looking in his general direction, so when Soobin got to the fire alarm, he knew it was the perfect chance to pull it, but he couldn’t help but stop for a moment and listen to Yeonjun’s singing. 

He recognized the song; it was one of Yeonjun’s favorites. Yeonjun had shown Soobin the song about a year ago and seemed to love it so much that it didn’t surprise Soobin at all that Yeonjun knew all the lyrics.

It hurt Soobin to interrupt everyone’s work (and Yeonjun’s beautiful singing), but he pulled the fire alarm anyways.

The loud siren rang over Yeonjun, who looked around in confusion.

Everyone started running out of the building—so much for ‘staying calm and leaving in a calm manner’ like most adults told kids—and Soobin called Yeonjun over to where he was standing.

They both watched as everyone was piling out of the lobby from all the floors, and they were on their way up the stairs to the third floor.

“Was the purpose of this prank to embarrass me in public? Because it worked,” Yeonjun said once they were halfway up the second flight of stairs.

“You were embarrassed? Your singing was amazing, though. Everyone loved it. I saw them all watching you in awe,” Soobin responded.

Yeonjun shook his head. “Wow, you must really like me if you lie to me like that to make me feel better. You’re doing all this because you like me.”

“I’m not lying, hyung. Really, you’re great at singing. I don’t know if you remember anything about me since you’re forgetting lots of things, but I would never lie to you about that,” Soobin said. He looked over at Yeonjun sadly. “I wouldn’t lie to you at all.”

Yeonjun didn’t say anything, and they soon got to the third floor. It was empty thanks to the fire alarm, which had just finished ringing a minute earlier. 

“We have to find room 312,” Soobin said. They looked from door to door, trying to find the right door.

“Here’s the room,” Yeonjun said, pointing to where it stated the number of the room. “312.”

Soobin opened the door and found the room to look like what any office would look like. A book shelf against the wall, picture frames on the opposite wall, a window on the one facing the door, a desk with a computer on it, and a cup of coffee on the desk, probably belonging to whoever worked in the room and had left in a rush due to the fire alarm.

“Okay, this is the computer we have to use,” Soobin ushered Yeonjun inside and closed the door, locking it just in case anyone showed up.

“This actually wasn’t as hard as I thought it’d be,” Soobin said. He exited out of an editing program left up on the computer and clicked on the only icon on the screen. The screen was black with only a space in the middle for him to type the password. He began typing immediately. “I thought this would be really challenging, like an action movie or something, you know? Hyung, I know you didn’t believe me, and you probably still don’t, but thank you for doing this with me. There, I typed in the password. Come here.”

Soobin put his arms out and motioned for Yeonjun to come over, as if for a hug, but Yeonjun stood motionless.

“Hyung… why are you just standing there? We’re all done now.” Soobin walked over and tried to pull Yeonjun over to the computer. “Just come over here, and—”

“Don’t touch me! I don’t even know you!” Yeonjun shouted, and Soobin felt his heart break into a million pieces.

“Hyung, very funny. You already forgot Kai, Taehyun, and Beomgyu, and now you’re pretending to have forgotten me, too. I thought you didn’t have it in you to prank someone, but I guess I was wrong,” Soobin laughed, trying to believe that Yeonjun is just joking although his heart was oozing with pain. 

“Wh-Why am I here? Did you bring me here?” Yeonjun asked, taking a few steps back. “Don’t try to touch me again because I swear I’ll hurt you.”

“Yeonjun hyung…”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” Yeonjun asked, and Soobin could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

“Hyung, this isn’t funny. Stop whatever you’re doing,” Soobin sniffled. “It’s me, Soobin. We’ve been friends for years. You, me, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai. You can’t just forget about me like that, hyung. You can’t because I… I like you. I really like you, as in more than a friend should like his friend, and there—I admitted it. I like you, hyung, so you can’t forget about me.” 

Soobin was crying, similarly to how he had cried when he first saw Yeonjun in the hospital. He fell to his knees and shut his eyes tightly, thinking about how he messed up for letting Yeonjun go to the lab that morning.

“I shouldn’t have let you leave this morning.” Soobin cried harder and suddenly felt a pair of arms around him.

Soobin looked up to see Yeonjun sitting next to him on the floor with a smile on his face. Yeonjun wiped a tear off of Soobin’s face. “Now you know what it’s like to get pranked and why I hate it so much.”

Soobin’s jaw dropped. “You didn’t forget me?”

“Of course not, Soobin. How could I?” Yeonjun asked, the smile on his face still there.

“Hyung, you stood there and watched me cry? And you didn’t even do anything?” Soobin asked, still shocked.

“I’m doing something now,” Yeonjun said. He stood up and offered his hand to help Soobin stand up, too.

“You’re the absolute worst.”

“Really? Because someone just admitted he likes me,” Yeonjun said, and it brought Soobin back to reality.

Soobin crossed his arms over his chest. “I hope you feel bad because you had to make me cry to get it out of me.”

“I only feel a little bit bad,” Yeonjun said. “Now, where were we?”

Soobin looked over at the computer where ‘hitbig505’ was already typed in. All they had to do was enter it and go back to the real world.

“Now we just have to be in contact with each other when we press ‘enter,’ and we’ll both get out of here,” Soobin said.

Yeonjun stepped closer to Soobin so their bodies were now touching. He leaned in towards Soobin. “Is this enough contact?” 

Soobin nodded nervously. “I think so. The directions weren’t all that specific.” 

“We should be more in contact just be safe,” Yeonjun said. The distance between their faces disappeared as Yeonjun kissed Soobin, and just as he kissed him, he pressed ‘enter’ on the keyboard.

Soobin woke up to the sound of various people talking and the painful sight of bright lights.

Groaning, he fully opened his eyes and sat up. 

“Soobin hyung! Soobin hyung!” Beomgyu shouted, running into Soobin’s arms. “Hyung! You’re back! I was waiting for so long, and I had to wait until Yeonjun hyung had visiting hours again, and I was scared you were gonna get stuck, but you’re back!”

The pain in Soobin’s head decreased, and he laughed as Beomgyu held him so tightly. “You’re a really good hugger, Beomgyu.” 

“Is Yeonjun hyung going to wake up, too?”

Soobin looked over to see Taehyun and Kai. Taehyun motioned towards Yeonjun, who was still laying in bed motionless.

“He should—” Soobin started, but was cut off by Yeonjun’s groans of pain.

“Shit, my head hurts so bad,” Yeonjun said. “Is this what it felt like when you remembered your memories from earlier?”

There was a moment of silence before Soobin realized the question was directed towards him. “Yeah, but I guess it hurts you more cause it was a lot more to remember.” 

“Yeonjun hyung!” Beomgyu shouted, and he, Kai, and Taehyun all gathered around Yeonjun as he slowly sat up on the bed.

“I just woke up from being in some virtual world, and you’re already bothering me. I can’t believe I had forgotten about you three,” Yeonjun laughed.

“Hyung, we were worried. We thought you were…” Beomgyu started.

“Dead,” Kai finished, and Beomgyu hit his arm.

“You didn’t have to say that!” Beomgyu told him.

“If anything, I think Yeonjun hyung should take it as a compliment. We’re telling him he looks so peaceful when he sleeps that he looks like a dead person,” Taehyun added, and Beomgyu looked at him in disbelief.

“Alright, alright. Now, before you three start fighting, get out, so Soobin and I can talk,” Yeonjun said.

The three younger boys mumbled incoherent words as they stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Soobin?”

Soobin looked at Yeonjun in shock.

“Wait, let me start over. Soobin, you really risked your life for me today. We could’ve both died or something, but you went in there with me anyways and brought me out, and I always knew I liked you, and that you liked me because Kai told me months ago, but now I’ve realized how much I want to be with you. You’d never lie to me or do something I don’t like on purpose… so will you be my boyfriend?”

Soobin couldn’t believe Yeonjun was asking him to be his boyfriend. He would have never imagined this in a thousand years.

“Yes, yes, of course I’ll be your boyfriend, but can I ask you something? Was our first kiss real? Because it was in a virtual world—”

Yeonjun leaned over to kiss Soobin (for the second time that day, but Soobin had the chance to kiss back this time) and smiled. “Doesn’t matter now because this can be our first kiss.”

“Let’s get out of here. There’s no reason to be in this hospital anymore.” Soobin grabbed Yeonjun’s hand once he got out of his bed and opened the door, only for Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai to fall on top of each other.

“Were you spying on us?” Yeonjun asked.

“Maybe, but hey!” Kai stood up and grinned. “You’re finally dating!”

“Wait, you guys liked each other?”

“Taehyun, how didn’t you know this? Literally all of us knew it. This is old news. You’re behind,” Kai told Taehyun, and Beomgyu got up from the floor.

“That’s rude, Kai! Just because Taehyun didn’t spy on them like you did for all those months doesn’t mean he’s behind!”

“He is behind!”

“No, I’m not! I know now!”

Soobin and Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh at their friends’ fighting. After having gone through the weirdest experience of their lives, they were glad to be back home.


End file.
